


Up Late

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Idiots in Love, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "I hope you have a good reason to call me now. It's late, you know?"“I miss you. Does that count as a good reason?” The sorcerer said excitedly.'Oh damn here we go...'
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Kudos: 27





	Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly and perverted fanfic with our favorite buff girls. Hope you like it!

**Up Late**

_violetnudewoman_

-

In the middle of the night, Nikaido's phone rang insistently.

"Hello?" She answered, in a sleepy voice and a strong desire to kill whoever was on the other end of the line at that damn time.

"Hey, Nikaido?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Oh really? You still ask?" A cheerful female voice. She easily guessed who it was.

"Noi... Look, I hope you have a good reason to call me now. It's late, you know?"

“I miss you. Does that count as a good reason?” The sorcerer said excitedly.

_‘Oh damn, here we go...’_

“Um, dunno. I think there has to be one more good reason.”

"Can't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice.” Noi spoke in a somewhat... _Needy_ tone.

"You already listening, idiot."

"But I wanted to hear your voice close to me... You know, preferably, whispering in my ear..."

The blonde laughed softly. “And why didn't you come to spend the night with me? So you would have that pleasure."

"Oh yes? And what else could I do if I were right now with you?”

The conversation was starting to get _interesting_.

It was a hot summer night. Nikaido was dressed in a thin silk nightgown. Despite the open window, her face and body were beginning to heat up. She thought of several answers. One came to her head as soon as she took the sheet off her body to let the fresh wind enter the room. She lay on her back on the bed and spread her bare legs slightly.

“You could start by kissing me… Slowly. You know I like it when you kiss me without haste.”

"Babe, what are you wearing?"

“A nightgown. Thin and short. I think you would like to see it. ”

"Easy to rip up?" Noi laughed on the other end of the line. Nikaido ended up laughing too. So aggresively cute.

"Oh yeah! But babe I don't want you to do that", the blonde chuckled, went down her nightgown straps while imagining the scene. "I want you to take it out very slowly, lowering the straps while kissing my shoulders.” 

“Hmmm so sexy! You're so eager, don't you?”

"You can't imagine." Nikaido murmured as she watched her chest getting naked. Her breasts were finally revealed soon after, showing her hard nipples by the fresh air and Noi's words.

“I really wanted to see you completely naked right now. You know I love your body babe... I love to suck your beautiful breasts and lick those perky nipples. Your breasts are so beautiful! I really love them... I like to feel them in my mouth as I hear you moan for me.”

The blonde sighed as she pinched one of her nipples, imagining Noi's mouth there, sucking it hard. Then she spread her legs wider and slid her hand freely towards her still covered pussy. Her panties was already damp.

_'Damn it!'_

"Hah... I love it when you do that..." She murmured, barely able to hold the phone to her ear.

"Are you touching yourself, princess?” Noi asked, noticing the blonde's voice getting lower and slightly breathless.

"Yes" Nikaido replied as she rubbed the fabric on her wet intimacy, feeling the cotton rub against her clit.

"Hmmm that's right... I wanted to be kissing your whole body until I reached your wet pretty pussy."

_'Oh fuck!'_

“Rub your finger on your clit and imagine that it's my tongue licking there very slowly. Then imagine my tongue tasting your entire pussy, from the bottom up."

By this time, Nikaido had already gotten rid of her wet panties and started to play with her cunt, closing her eyes, feeling her fingers caress her insides and listening to her girlfriend's voice saying obscenities.

"Fuck Noi...!"

“Mmmm I love to hear you moan like that. I like to look at you while I fuck you with my tongue... I like it even more when you push my head to put my tongue deep inside you.”

The blonde pushed two fingers into her tight cunt while remembering the amazing oral sex Noi knew how to do. Oh, how she needed to feel that delicious tongue inside her...

"Shit... How I wanted to feel your fingers inside me..."

"Oh really? Tell me what you want." The other asked in a demanding and sensual tone.

"Fuck me babe... Oh damn I wish you were fucking me right now.”

Nikaido curved her fingers, touching her pleasure spot after a few minutes. She felt she'd come soon.

"I can't wait to fuck this pretty little pussy of yours so bad- Oh, I'm almost there!"

They both knew that not even the distance could put out that fire from them.

"Ah Noi... I-I'm gonna..."

"Fuck... Nikaido..."

The blonde arched her back and held on a scream, turning it into small, gasping moans that left her parted lips. She no longer held her phone. She stayed a while resuming the rhythm of her breathing and feeling her body relaxing after the intense orgasm. She ended up remembering her phone lying next to her body.

"Noi? You still there?"

"Yes! You all right?”

"Sorry, it's just... It was so intense that... Wow..."

"Yeah, I know I'm good at it", Noi joked.

"Huh?"

"To give you pleasure even when I'm not around."

The blonde laughed. "You perverted bitch."

And before Noi could have more freedom to say more bullshit, sleep came in time and Nikaido said goodbye to her girlfriend, asking her to call when she had another good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Noi, call me.
> 
> [And DM me too.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
